Overgirl
Kara Zor-El, also known as Overgirl, is the secondary antagonist of the Arrowverse crossover "Crisis on Earth-X". She is a general from the Nazi-conquered alternate version of the Arrowverse's Earth-1 known as Earth-X. She is the wife of the Earth-X version of Oliver Queen, Black Arrow. She is portrayed by , who also portrays her heroic counterpart from Earth-38 and Supergirl's clone Bizarro. Biography Kara's pod crash-landed on Earth from the planet Krypton, just like the Earth-38 Kara. But instead of Midvale, like her counterpart, she landed in "the Fatherland," a territory ruled by the Third Reich. She would be raised in this world and grow to embrace hate and evil. She would adopt the name Overgirl. Along with her husband, Oliver Queen (aka Dark Arrow, an evil counterpart to Earth-1's Green Arrow), and Eobard Thawne (Reverse Flash) from Earth-1, they would rule modern-day Earth-X with an iron fist. However, Overgirl would take in too much solar radiation. Thus, she was dying. She needed a heart transplant from Earth-38's Supergirl. During Barry Allen and Iris West's wedding, the Third Reich from Earth-X would invade Earth-1. After a few battles, they capture Supergirl, her sister, Alex Danvers, and many of Earth-1's heroes, bringing them to a concentration camp on Earth-X, with the exception of Supergirl, whom they take to Earth-1's STAR Labs. While strapped to an operating table and bathing in artificial Red Sun rays, Overgirl and Supergirl argue over ideologies and express how each one felt the other is wasting her potential. While Supergirl tells her she should have spent her time helping humans and setting a good example, Overgirl counters by saying she should have ruled her planet and brought order to it. Supergirl is initially saved by Iris West and Felicity Smoak, but is captured again, this time along with her attempted rescuers. Thawne then tries to carve Supergirl's heart from her body so that he can place it into Overgirl's but is thwarted by Ray Palmer, the Atom, who, along with Felicity and Earth-1's Oliver Queen, rescue Supergirl. However, this time, Oliver threatens Overgirl to either let them go, or he will cut her throat, although Oliver gives his Earth-X counterpart a chance to save Overgirl with the help of STAR Labs. Thawne rescues both Overgirl and Dark Arrow, and the villains ultimately retreat. During her final conflict with Supergirl, the solar radiation within Overgirl's body begins to overload and starts to build up to detonation, essentially turning her into a bomb getting ready to explode. In a large, atomic explosion in orbit, after Supergirl flies her up high enough so that she won't harm anyone else, Overgirl dies. Dark Arrow would try to kill Oliver Queen to avenge her and make sure she didn't die for nothing, but Oliver shoots him in the heart with an arrow, saving Earth-1, and making sure Overgirl's death is in vain. Gallery Overgirl-Profile.jpg Image 002.jpg|Speaking to her captives Ar608a 0705b.jpg|From left to right: Dark Arrow, Reverse-Flash, Overgirl Fla408a 0262b.jpg Masked-Overgirl.jpg tumblr p048waPQQf1vrc92eo4 500.gif|Overgirl removing her mask. Kara (Earth-X).png|Kara, acting as captain of the New Reich warship, The Wellenreiter tumblr p03y4sxhK11ulkw8zo1 500.gif|Kara kissing her husband, Dark Arrow. Crisis on Earth-X Part 40482.jpg Crisis on Earth-X Part 42369.jpg|The death of Overgirl Victims *Alex Danvers (Earth-X) *Darrel Dane/Dollman (Earth-X) *Unnamed minister *Numerous unnamed people Indirectly *Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (Earth-X) *Martin Stein/Firestorm *Herself Trivia *Her death is very similar to Legends of Tomorrow villain's death, Valentina Vostok in the first season, being that both died in an explosion due to an overload of radiation. *She's the only doppelganger of Kara Danvers to have never found redemption. Navigation Category:Female Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fanatics Category:Supervillains Category:Totalitarians Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Spouses Category:Aliens Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Enforcer Category:Supremacists Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Jingoists Category:Social Darwinists Category:One-Man Army Category:DC Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Hypocrites Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains